


That One Fateful Day

by endlessgoldensky



Series: That One Fateful Day [1]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: AU, Dar-Bit AU, M/M, the outsiders au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessgoldensky/pseuds/endlessgoldensky
Summary: In this AU both Darry and Two-Bit are rich. Darry is an only child while Two-Bit is the youngest of two.They become as thick as thieves until college but when they meet after not seeing each other for years when Two-Bit picks up his niece from the school that Darry works at, feelings come rushing back.
Relationships: Darrel Curtis/Two-Bit Mathews
Series: That One Fateful Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555669
Kudos: 1





	1. Schoolyard Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Ponyboy and Sodapop will not be in this story. 
> 
> Two-Bit goes by Keith in this and his sister is named Andromeda, her nickname is Andy. 
> 
> First chapter is also very short just like the rest of my work.

The boy sat on the edge of the playground, kicking the rocks with the toe of his shoe. His head rested in his hands and his grey eyes surveyed the area. Kids were swinging on the monkey bars, doing flips on the balance beam and two kids were fighting over a swing.   
A sudden breeze swept through the area, ruffling the boy's rusty hair as it went along. He pulled his unzipped sweatshirt tighter around his torso and flipped up his hood. He never liked the cold or the outside. It was just too dirty for him.   
He had complained to his parents multiple times about the school making him go outside for recess when he would rather stay inside and read, preferably criminal justice ones.  
"That's how you make friends kid."   
His dad would say, as if he couldn't make friends inside...alone. Okay! So maybe his dad had a point but he still didn't like it and he never would let himself.   
~  
The blued eyed boy stood on the outside of the circle, kicking the red dodge ball with his friends. It was the daily activity, only changing if one of them wasn't there that day.   
When one kicked the ball too hard, little blue eyes was nominated to fetch it. Just like the day before and the day before and the days before.   
He ran after it, leaning down with his hands stretched out. It rolled until it hit a similar black shoe. He looked up slightly, eyes meeting with the other boys. They stared at each other for a while before the brunet's focus was pulled to the shout from the other side of the yard.   
"Sorry."   
He mumbled, grabbing the ball and running back to his classmates. He dropped the ball in front of him and kicked it to the boy in front of him. He looked back a few times, shooting a smile at the lonely redhead once.   
~  
The redhead smiled in reply as he watched the game from his side. He put his head down after the third time the brunet looked back, he didn't want him to see the blush that had creeped onto his face.   
He laughed softly to himself, "I guess dad was right." He thought, stealing once more glance at the brunet.


	2. Rock ‘em Sock ‘em Robots and a Barrel of Monkeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Darry shows up at Young Keith’s house unexpected and dripping wet from the rain.

It was a typical Friday night at the Mathews house. Mother and father were sat on the opposite ends of the dinner table. Keith and Andromeda were sat on the opposite sides. Dinner was served at exactly seven pm and each course was thirty-five minutes, the dessert was served at eight-thirty. It was all his mom's plan, he and his dad preferred to eat in front of the tv and watch a sport. Andy didn't really care, she enjoyed both but preferred her mom's way.   
He looked around the table. All expensive or exotic food. Nothing he enjoyed. It was funny. He hated getting dirty or doing anything that wasn't posh but he'd rather eat a hot dog over caviar. His older sister was a complete one-eighty. She loved getting dirty, roughing up boys in fights and coming home to a nice bowl of caviar for dinner.   
The first course was served the normal way. Small bowls filled with a foggy liquid. Keith could never tell what it was. One night he thought was chicken soup but was proved wrong when he tasted it. He ate the foggy liquid, as usual, taking small sips of his drink in between every spoonful.   
His mother began to talk just as the doorbell rang. Andromeda perked up.   
"I'll get it, mother."   
She said sweetly, pushing her chair in and heading to the front door. She opened it and immediately called for her mother. The rest of the Mathews clan came running to the door to see what the fuss was. Keith reached the door first, stopping in his tracks when he saw the familiar boy.   
There in the doorway stood a boy who was only about an inch taller than him. He wore a grey sweater, tan slacks, and black dress shoes. His brown hair was stuck to his forehead and water was dripping off his clothes.  
Mr. Mathews pulled the boy in and asked his wife to get a towel. She came back a couple of minutes later holding the towel she was tasked with to get. She handed him the towel and pulled Keith aside.   
"Keith, go get some of your bigger, clean clothes, please."   
He nodded and headed upstairs to his room. He searched through his dresser until he found the sweater his mom got for him last Christmas and blue jeans. He grabbed a pair of socks and ran back downstairs. When he got back down, he headed to the bathroom and knocked when he noticed the door was closed.   
"Who is it?" His dad asked.  
"Its Keith, daddy."   
Mr. Mathews opened the door and smiled at him. Keith walked in and set the clothes on the side of the sink. The other boy was seated on the side of the tub and wrapped in a towel. Mr. Mathews had kneeled beside the tub, holding his hand under the water. When he decided the water was warm enough he plugged the drain and turned to Keith.   
"Bud. Could you bring that basket to the laundry room for me?"   
Keith nodded and grabbed the basket next to the sink. He carried it to the laundry room and set the basket in front of the washer, then went back to his room. When he got back he grabbed a book and climbed onto his bed.  
~  
After an hour or so, Keith heard a knock on his door. He bookmarked his page and set in down beside him. He jumped off his bed and opened his door, a goofy smile painting his face.   
"Come in," He said, standing to the side so his guest could enter his room.   
The little brunet walked in and stood next to the door as his mother had taught him. Keith closed the door and jumped back on his bed.   
"Do you wanna play uh?"  
"Darry." He answered, "and sure. What have you got?"  
Keith jumped up and looked at the shelves behind him.   
"I have Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots and Barrel of Monkeys."   
At this point, Darry had climbed onto the bed and was sat on the end. His eyes had lit from the names and a big smile was now plastered on his face.   
"Rock 'em Sock 'em robots is my favorite." He said happily.   
Keith grabbed the box, "MIne too."  
He opened the box and set it up between the two of them.   
"What color?" Keith asked.  
"Blue."  
Keith turned the game around so the blue was facing Darry, made sure everything was okay and then gave him the nod.   
~  
Three hours. They played together for three hours. Mrs. Mathews was astounded. She had grown used to the silence and emptiness that embody Keith's room, so tonight when she went up to get Darry she wasn't expecting for them to be playing with Barrel of Monkeys.   
"Darling. I called the Curtis', they want Darry back."  
Keith dropped his strand as both of them looked up at her.   
"But mom," he protested.   
She sighed and gave him a sympathetic look, "Sorry darling. Maybe you can invite him over some weekend but right now he needs to go home to his family."  
Keith looked over at Darry sadly and began picking up his toys. "I'll see you at school."  
Darry nodded and slipped off the bed, he walked past Mrs. Mathews and downstairs to get his clothes. Mrs. Mathews walked over to Keith and sat beside him.  
"Keith, you know the rule. School nights are meant for reading and homework."  
"I know."  
"Alright. Goodnight sweetie, I'll see you bright and early in the morning."  
Keith nodded and put his toys away as she left the room. When she left he shut the door and got ready for bed. He crawled into bed as his dad pulled out of the driveway. He stared at the window, watching the lights fade from view.   
~  
Downstairs, Darry sat on the bench holding his clothes waiting for Mr. Mathews to tell him it was time to go. When he did, he stood up and quickly followed him out to the car. He hopped into the back seat, did the routine and when he finished he laid his head against the window, looking out at all the stars.   
It didn't take long to reach his house. A couple left turns and a few rights turn in the right direction and there you are. The Curtis's lived in the richest part of town, in the biggest house with the biggest yard. Elaborate parties were held once a month for Mr. Curtis's clients. Darry didn't know what he did or where he worked, all he knew was that he did bad things. Mrs. Curtis was a teacher at his school.   
Mr. Mathews pulled up to the front gate, introduced himself and then pulled up to the front door. He parked the car and helped Darry out of the car. Darry walked up to the front door of the house with him. Mr. Mathews rang the doorbell and waited for the butler to appear before leaving. He said goodbye to Darry and that he hoped to see him again. Darry simply nodded and walked inside, greeted by his parents.  
"Where were you?" His mother asked.  
He replied' "A friends"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is coming soon! 
> 
> I’m on Tumblr too @/endlessgoldensky

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr too @/endlessgoldensky !
> 
> Hope you guys like this AU!!!


End file.
